Tarorith Lynch
'''Tarorith Lynch '''is a major character who has yet to appear in the series. He was the eldest son of Ruvan Lynch, and was initially King Harren the Black's foremost bannermen. He starved to death in the deepest level of the Black Cells in King's Landing, but after decades of decaying he was revived by a priest of the Lord of Light. History Tarorith Lynch was born to Ruvan Lynch, one of King Harren the Black's bannermen. His father aided the king in building the great fortress of Harrenhal, but died before its complition from old age. Tarorith, being his eldest son, took up the title of Lord Lynch. He quickly gained favour with the king after he demonstrated unparrelled prowess in the arcane arts, the source of which Tarorith kept secret. He gained the nickname 'Taro the Scorch' after burning alive an entire detatchment of Riverland soldiers with Wildfire, a substance he had learnt to control with particular success. After the landing of Aegon the Conqueror in Westeros Taro was dispatched to monitor the invader's movements and report back in the event of an invasion. However, Taro's force was ambushed by an army controlled by one of Aegon's greatest generals, who slaughtered Taro's army, with the exception of the lord himself who escaped. Desiring vengence, Taro infiltrated his attacker's camp and assassinated the general, stealing his prized Valyrian armour and fleeing back to Harrenhal. This, however, prompted Aegon to hasten his attack on King Harren. Taro was one of the soldiers caught up in Burning of Harrenhal, but survived the inferno due to the Valyrian armour which withstood the dragon fire. However, the flames punched through the eyepieces of the helmet and blinded him permenantly. He was retrieved from the ruins of the fortress by Aegon's soldiers, and was dragged to the new King's Landing and thrown into the darkest of the Black Cells in the mythical Fourth Level. However, he was only kept alive that long due to his armour, which could not be pierced, burnt or crushed by any normal means, and which could only be removed from the inside, trapping Taro inside the armour while his enemies surrounded him Despite his magic extending his lifespan he died a month after his captured due to lack of sustenance. Decades later, after the reign of Aegon the Conquerer, a worshipper of the Lord of Light was thrown into the same cell as Taro's corpse, still locked inside the armour. The priest thought that if he was able to resurect the fallen lord he could escape the cell, and so used his magic to bring Taro back to life. Unfortunately for the priest, after Taro made sense of his situation he decided to sap the priest of all his life, draining him of his magic and energy and transforming Taro into a Shade, a more powerful and permenant version of a shadow assassin. Taro fought his way out of his cell, into the world above and escape King's Landing by boat, sailing out of Blackwater Bay and into the Narrow Sea. During his travels he commandeered a pirate ship, slaughtering half the crew barehanded and subjugated the rest into his service, commanding them to sail south-east to Slaver's Bay. Deciding to take a short-cut, Taro ordered his sailors to sail through the Smoking Sea and into the Gulf of Grief, which resulted in a failed mutiny and the killing of half of the remaining sailors. Despite only having a skeleton crew, Taro managed to navigate the ship safely into Slaver's bay. After several months of dodgy deals and violent crimes, Taro purchased a greater ship and a small army of sea-bourne Unsullied to crew it. He then set sailed further east in a seemingly suicidal voyage through the Jade Gates, past the Red Waste in search of the fabled city of Asshai. He wasn't heard from for centuries. Taro and his soldiers never arrived at Asshai, and he instead landed in the Shadow Lands. Days after landing his force was beset by the various demons and dragons which dwelt there, and soon the entire Unsullied force was destroyed and scattered, their fates unknown. And so Taro continued his travels alone. After many months he came across the City of Night, the remains of Stygai. Taro used his growing magic to enslave the creatures which dwelt under The Shadow and forced them to rebuild the great city, turning it into his own base of operations from which he intended to build his own distant kingdom. Centuries of endless work and expansion gained Taro a mighty host of demons and other creatures which he longed to unloose on Westeros. However, the moment his forces set sail and passed The Shadow his army burned and withered away, aparrently restricted to the darkness. Undeterred, Taro sacrificed the majority of his magic to bring his old Unsullied army, which had since been reduced to bones and armour, back to life as similar demons. Except this time, they did not break in the sunlight. Now, Taro rules as Tarorith the Shadowed, Lord of Stygai, King of the Shadow Lands, and future Destroyer of the Realm. Appearance Tarorith's physical appearance is unknown, however it was believed that he was tall, well-built and handsome before the Burning of Harrenhal. He now donnes a large suit of Valyrian armour, the steel scorched and blackened by dragon fire but still intact. The suit is made up of numerous plates, linked with a black mesh-like material at the joints. The armour is arrayed with several dragon bones, some spiking his pauldrons and others acting like a sort of belt. He wears a long black cloak lined with white fur, and he weilds a large hand-and-a-half sword in the style of a messer. The only signs of life are his burning green eyes, the colour of the same Wildfire he loved to unleash upon his enemies. Personality Tarorith is a harsh ruler, used to severely punishing or outright executing any of his subjects, be them men or monster. He leads with cold ferociousness, his strictness and discipline greater than even Stannis Baratheon. He does not tolerate even the slightest of opposition to his commands, nor does does he tolerate those who break his laws. Deserters, mutineers and cowards are just some of the types of people who fall victim to his blade. Tarorith no longer has any sense of honour, duty, sympathy, kindness or love. Any quality he believes burdens him he discards, making him ruthless and unpredictable, especially to those who do not realise who they are opposing. If Tarorith was King of Westeros, the people could be assured a peaceful life. However, it would be one of subjugation, order, labour and fear. Wars would not be fought, but rights would rarely be upheld. This would continue forever, unless someone finds a way to kill Tarorith, as his magic-induced lifeforce shows no signs of running out. Category:Male Category:Status: Dead Category:Kings Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Aldrasos